Camping Fun
by Akatsuki-lvr1595
Summary: Ooooo! what a pretty sunrise!... hey, wait...WTH IS AKATSUKI DOING HERE! rated t thanks to Hidan's lovely mouth!
1. Chapter 1

Camping Fun

Summery

Akatsuki + 3 crazy 15 yr olds = HOLY SHIZ BOMB! What will happen when the Akatsuki, crash 3 Narutards camping trip? Will love spring up or will the 3 girls drive then nuts? HidanxOc TobixOc ItatchixOc, CRACK FIC! Rated T for our lovable Jashinist.

Chapter 1 too many ppls POVs!

Sup peeps! Tis one of my Naru storys! SO BE NICE! Jk! Ok first off, thank u for clicking my story, u rock for that! –Gives u cupcakes- and second, I got back from me sisters camping party thing round the beginning of July and decided to write an Akatsuki/OC camping story! Yes it took me this long to put it up, don't hate me hate my computer! Stupid dial up! Anyway if u sees spelling errors please inform me! I shall try my best to fix them! Yosh! Gomen if my summery was bad…summary's not my forte…ANYWHO! This story consists of me and my friends and our fav characters! Yesh! They ish our real names and nicknames but our appearances have been altered. Any way I should prob stop ranting and get on with the story…

Hidan: that would be f*cking nice!

Me: HIDAN! STFU AND BE NICE!

Hidan: Y THE F*CH SHOULD I?

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Me/Hidan: STFU TOBI!

Me: ON WIT THE SHOW SLASH STORY SLASH PLAY THINGY MA BERB!

A curly red haired wight eyed girl was sitting in a chair under the shade of a weeping willow tree reading a Naruto manga. That's me; my friends were still asleep in the tent, even tho it was past the crack of noon. I yond and flipped a page in my book. A zipping sound made me look up and I watched a WIGHT freckle skinned black haired, violet eyed girl stumble out and trip over the tent string. She landed on her face and the girl behind her laughed. Her wight with green streaks shoulder length hair was in a frizz, and her bright green eyes had bags under them. Her cheeks were dusted with freckles like the other girls but not as many. The girl who tripped stood up and brushed herself off, her wight skin tinted pink with a sun burn. She looked up and grinned.

"Morning Kit Kat-Chan!" she yelled walking over and sitting at the pick nick bench. The wight haired girl walked out and waved at me.

"Morning Kat." She stretched and yond. Her name was Kylie Erickson, we like to call her Kiwi, don't know y or how it happened but we've called her it for so long that it just comes naturally. The wight skinned girl was Shanelle Claeys, we call her Smile 'cause she's all smiles, and my name was Kathryn Claeys, Shanelle calls me Kit Kat or Neko and Kylie calls me Kat. Shanelle and I are cousins but we act more like twins.

Were 3 best friends on an all summer camping trip, we scraped and saved all fall and winter saving up for it, and it took two months to get all our parents to agree to it.

"Afternoon you two, sleep well?" I asked standing up and stretching. I walked over to the pick nick bench and dug in a tub containing the dry foods. I produced a bottle of instant pancake mix, a mini chocolate chip bag and a bottle of pam. I then started breakfast, or in this case…late lunch.

Kylie and Shanelle sat down on the bench and nodded. "Kiwi-Chan snores tho!" Shanelle whined pouting like a 5 yr old not getting a cookie…kind of like Tobi. I smiled and poured some pancake mix on the frying pan. The reason why I'm cooking is because Shanelle once made pudding with water (A/N: this did happen actually…-sweat drop-) and Kylies too lazy to do it.

"I snore? Bull sh*t! You talk in your sleep! Something about flying dismembered arms and Hitler cows that eat your feet…" Kylie trailed off sweat dropping. (A/N: she really does dream about those things.)

Shanelle scowled, crossed her arms and looked away.

"Choca-chip pancake done!" I proclaimed loudly taking 2 and drowning them with maple syrup. O how I love maple syrup but I won't eat it plane…that is nasty! Both Shanelle and Kylie took some and we ate in silence. Which is a big surprise, there's never a quiet moment when u put us 3 together. When we had finished, I cleaned up and put everything back into their designated places.

"Jeez Kat, you're like our mom!" Kylie commented smirking.

"Gee thanks, were has my youth gone eh?" I said in a dry sarcastic tone. Kylie and Shanelle giggled.

"Canadian eh?" we all said together and laughed. I stopped and got rite down to business. "Last one down to the boat is Guy-sencei!"

All 3 of us quickly changed into our swimsuits and ran down to the dock trying to not end up as Guy.

-Naruto world-

"GRANDMA TSUNADE! Are we really getting an S-ranked mission!" a certain blonde shouted barging into the Hokage's office. He was smacked by a pink haired girl wile a pale black haired boy just stood there fake smiling.

"Hokage-sama" A silver haired masked man said appearing at the open window. He was holding an orange book.

Tsunade cleared her throught witch ended the 3 well 2 chunine squabbling. They looked at her expectantly. She sighed and said "We have gotten information about the Akatsuki where about, they seem to be having a meeting in 3 days' time in Amegakure. We want to seize this opportunity to get rid of them for good." She reached into her desk and handed the silver haired man an envelope which held the information of the location. He took it and nodded.

"Our ANBU have been working with a jutsu that sends the Akatsuki to another universe making it impossible for them to return. Activate this scroll and get out of the area as fast as u can. This smoke travels very quickly; if u gets caught in it then I'm going to have to find a new team." Tsunade said darkly making the whole team including the wight haired boy sweat drop.

"You leave in 1 hour."

-time skip and with the Akatsuki-

The whole organization was silent as their leader stood in the middle of the cave, a aura radiating off of him. Nobody spoke. After an hour of silence Pein sighed and in a steely voice said.

"Does anybody know why your all hear?" his gray Rinnagan eyes glaring at everybody.

Kakuzu was the first to speak in his monotone voice. "Because of the lack of jinchuriki being caught."

Silence.

"And why is that?" the leader growled.

"Because of the nine tails Jinchuriki" Kakuzu answered bored.

"And who is in charge of him?" Pein said glaring death at the black haired red eyed Uchiha and the giant blue shark man with a fat sword on his back. Kisame visibly flinched.

The leader sighed and pinched the bridge of his pierced nose. "Kisame, go get rid of our little guest and be quick about it!" The blue fish grinned and disappeared. He reappeared outside of the cave and looked around to find no one. He looked down and raised an eyebrow. A single scroll lay in front of him. He bent and picked it up, it seemed harmless enough but just to be sure he proofed back to where the others were. He handed to scroll to the leader and stepped back to where his partner was.

The leader looked at the scroll and its seal. He was about to destroy it when the scroll sprung open by itself and unrolled revealing a series of complicated jutsu.

"DEMON SCROLL! KILL THE D*MN THING!" Hidan yelled grabbing his triple bladed scythe. Before he could reach it the whole room was filled up with smoke and coughing. Everything went silent.

-With Team Kakashi-

"Sakura will place the scroll at the entrance, when somebody walks out and takes the scroll to their leader then well activate it." The silver haired jonin said. They all nodded and the pink haired girl named Sakura took the scroll and shielding her chakra, she snuck up to the entrance and laid the scroll down. She jumped away and sat down next to her friends. They waited, two minutes later a blue fish face appeared and picked up the scroll. He disappeared and team Kakashi waited half a minute before activating the scroll. Quickly they rushed into the trees and raced away from the cave, the mission a success.

-CUT! END CHAPPIE!-

Oh I hope twas long enough! Please rate and review! HIDAN SAY BY!

H: NO!

M: say it!

H: fine! Your all my b*ches! XD

M: THAT'S NOT WAT I MENT! –Whacks Hidan with a frying pan- Hey that rimed!

H: grrr fine! Ja ne!

M: yay! –gives hidan a bandage and a cupcake-


	2. Chapter 2

YOSH THIS IS CHAPTER 2! I HOPE U ENJOY THE STORY! HUBBA BALUUUUUUUUGA!

H: STOP RANTING AND MAKING UP WORDS AND GET ON WITH IT!

M: I HAVE A FING RITE TO RANT! TIS MY STORY! AND ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I DID NOT MAKE THAT UP! TIS ONE OF MY COUSINS SAYING AND SHES PROBLY GUNNA SKIN MY HIDE IF SHE FINDS OUT I USED IT!

H: THERE NOT EVEN GOING TO READ THIS SH*T ANY WAY SO Y BOTHER? AND IF SHE DOES IM GUNNA BE THERE TO FCKING WATCH IT!

M: HMMM…U HAS A POINT…OMFG! HIDAN JUST MADE SENCE! RUN FOR UR LIVES! TIS THE APOCALIPSE! HAHA AND I LOVE HAVING TWO CONVERSATIONS AT ONCE! TIS AMUSING!

H: -_-* B*CH

M: ANY WAY IM RANTING TOO MUCH SO BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY/PLAY/THINGY MABERB!

Chapter 2 HOLY SH*T! NINJAS!

It was about 5pm when we all got bored of the boat and headed back to the campsite. My hair dripped some lake water onto my shoulders and I shook it like a dog, spraying my friends in the process.

"GAH! I thought u were a cat! Not a dog!" Kylie said wiping her face. I grinned.

"Maybe I am, maybe I aint, either way, your still a Kiwi." Kylie pouted at this and I laughed.

"so what do you'll want for lunch?" I asked running a hand though my snarled red hair. Shanelle raised a hand like we were in school and I rolled my eyes.

"Pop tarts!" she yelled and I sighed.

"that's not lunch that's breakfast stupid."

"awe!" she pouted lowering her hand. I smiled and turned to kylie who was ringing out her hair.

"how about you? What do you want for lunch?"

She thought for a second, tapping her chin as we walked back to the camp sight. She tripped over a gopher hole and wen sprawling. I started laughing and Shanelle looked up, not knowing what happened.

"what? What happened? TEEEELL MEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed glomping me. I smacked her on the head, making her let go. What? I don't like hugs! They can all die and burn! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Any way.

"STFU YOU NOOB!" kylie yelled standing up and wiping dirt from her nose which only made me laugh harder. Kylie growled and I smiled flashing a peace sign.

"So back on topic, what do you all want me to cook?" I asked continuing to walk to our campsite.

"uhm, how about ramen?" Shanelle suggested. I tapped my chin ponderingly then nodded.

"YES! ILL MAKE THE CAMPFIRE!" Shanelle yelled sprinting off, her towel flapping around her waist.

Kylie and I shared a look, thinking about Shanelle and her prone to starting things that weren't supposed to catch fire, one fire. Ya, we took off at a dead run.

-15 minutes before- (3rd pov)

Kakuzu awoke and looked around. He was in a camp site with a hill dropping strait into a lake. There were a couple chairs around a fire pit and a dark green canvas that shaded a picnic table. Multiple boxes were stacked around the table. On a long line stretching from one tree to the next hung towels, puffy jackets and some cloths.

Kakuzu stood up and cracked his back noticing that his Akatsuki cloak, shinobi pants, sandals and masks were missing to be replaced with jeans and a black t shirt and no shoes. He shook his head and looked around noticing his fellow members scattered around, wearing the same thing, but Tobi still had his mask. Kakuzu kicked his partner awake. Hidan grumbled profanities as per usual but sat up and looked around.

"Damn wtf are we?" he yelled waking the rest of the Akatsuki. They all sat up and gathered around Pein hoping for a plan. There were a few comments about missing their equipment, meaning Hidan was swearing that somebody had robbed him of his scythe.

Pein was just about to speak when he spotted a short black haired girl running up. She tripped and fell face down into the grass. He blinked and watched the girl stood up, her slanting bangs hanging in her left violet eye. She stood up and froze her eyes as big as saucers, and her mouth in a big 'O'.

She stood like that, staring at them all for about 5 minutes when 2 more girls ran up. They froze and stared in awe at them. The one who tripped was the first to speak.

"A-i-t-p-t-NEKO-CHAN! KIWI- CHAN!" The girl shouted, spinning around and tried to run the way she came but collided with the red haired, wight eyed girl. They fell to the ground. The wight haired girl that remained standing snapped out of it and helped them up. The black haired girl then began shouting.

"NEKO-CHAN, KIWI-CHAN, THE AKATSUKI ARE IN OUR CAMPSIIIIIIIIITE!" She yelled waving her arms around like lunatic. Pein was surprised she hadn't smacked herself in the head yet.

The red head put her arms on the black haired girls' shoulders and shook her vigorously, making her go swirly eyed.

"Shanelle calm your *ss down! We can see this! U don't have to tell the whole god d*mned world!" the girl let her go and calmly walked over to the group of silent S-Classed shinobi.

"Ok, why are you cosplayers in our campsite? If ide have known there was a Naruto convention going on ide of brought my Akatsuki cloak, hat, and ring." The red head said stroking her chin.

"We are the Akatsuki-"Pein started but the red head cut him off. Nobody had ever dared to cut him off so this kid had guts.

"Prove it." The red head said smirking. The two girls behind her shifted uncomfortably. The wight haired one ran a hand through her hair.

"I could sacrifice them." The Hidan said eagerly. The red head shook her head and pointed to Deidara, who stood behind Sasori. He blinked confused at being singled out.

"No need just let me see Deidara's hand."

Pein glared but motioned for Deidara to show them his hand. He held up his palm, mouth open and tongue out to the girl whose face visibly paled. The black haired girl screamed and tackled Deidara yelling something like "ART IS A BANG!" and hugging him like a kowola bear.

"Wth un? Let me go!" he yelled trying to pry her off but she squeezed tighter making him choke.

"Shanelle let the terrorist go before he blows the campsite up!" the red head said shaking her head.

"B-b-but he's so squishy!" She said hugging him tighter making him starts to go blue.

"You're suffocating him." The red head pointed out and the black haired girl named Shanelle let go. She walked over and stood next to the red head pouting. "you can't make the Chibi face so quit trying." The red head said smirking. Shanelle stuck her tongue out at her and she laughed then turned to Akatsuki.

"Y'all probly want explanations so…" the girl trailed off and walked over and into the tent. Shanelle motioned them to take a seat and followed into the tent, her wight haired friend following. When the red head came back out she was changed into pants and a wight t shirt and she was holding a manga book.

-CUT! END CHAPPIE!-

YAY! I SO SORRE TIS SO SHORT! IT WAS GOING TO BE A AKATSUKI TEAM HEBI AND TEAM KAKASHI BUT THERE WERE TO MANY PPLE TO PUT IN IT SO I JUST GAVE UP AND CHANGED IT…ANY WAY, THANK U FOR READING THIS, IT MAKES ME HAPPEH TO SEE U LIKEING THIS AND REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SEE IF I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP SOON! JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hidan vs. Frying Pan.

He-he…uhm…–gives you emo cupcake?- sorry for taking so long! I forgot I had finished editing it!

H: THEY DON'T CARE GET ON WITH IT!

M: HIDAN U SO MEEN! –CRYS IN MY EMO CORNER-

PEIN:-SIGH- AURORA DOSE NOT OWN NARUTO, KISHAMOTO-SAMA DOES AND SHE WOLD LOVE IF U RATED AND REVIEWD TO HER STORY.

M: ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY/PLAY/THINGY MABERB!

(Back to my pov)

After I had changed, I lit the fire and sat in my chair and stared at THE AKATSUKI! Some of them were standing while others sitting.

"Ok so there's this amazing show/manga that a lot of people love including us, and it's called Naruto. You're the stars; well Naruto is the main character. Basically tis bout him becoming a ninja and rising up to be Hokages while battling ninjas on the way! That's all I can say without screwing the she*t outta the plot line and ruining the whole thing." I said smiling. Everybody was silent.

I shrugged and roasted a marshmallow.

"Smores already?" Kylie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope just a marshmallow." I said popping it in my mouth and chewing. Everybody stared at me. I blinked "we? I life marfmewows" I said wit my mouth full. Did I forget to mention that these marshmallows the big azz ones where one can barely fit in your palm? Yaaa, I shoved one of those in my mouth.

"Piggy" Kylie commented and I giggled still chewing.

"Let me get this straight, we're all in an anime show that millions of people watch, and the kyuubi brat is the main character?" Kakuzu said slowly.

I held up a finger signaling to wait as I kept chewing…and chewing…and chewing…and chewing.

"WILL U JUST F*CKING SWALLOW ALREADY, GOD F*CKING DAMIT!"

I gaged and coughed, my perverted mind going down south. I tried to swallow but it wouldn't work. Quickly I got up and ran to the garbage bag and spat out my marshmallow, trying to get the nasty images out of my head.

When I came back everyone was staring at me and my friends who by the way were just about ready to go into cardiac arrest from laughing so hard.

"Omfg that was just too good! Did u see the look on her face?" Kiwi gasped tears flowing from her eyes. "good one hidan!" she added to the Jashinist who had a question mark face.

"That was soooo not funny guys!" I said glaring. Shanelle grinned evilly.

"But it paints pretty pictures!" She said and I whacked her on the head.

"Does not! That was just disturbing and disgusting and I blame you! Any ways, yes that's about rite, but there are like Akatsuki arcs, team 7 arcs, stuff like that. Also a time skip wen Naruto goes to train with Jiriya." I said sitting back in my chair. Kylie and Shanelle got ahold of them and sat back up.

"The J-man!" Shanelle and I said in perfect sync. We giggled and I went serious again.

"Like I said before, a lot of people know about u so laying low is the only option for u, there are a whole sh*t load of rabid Fan girls who would strip u and rape u without even a second glance. I'm not kidding either." There were a lot of sweat drops.

"You being one of them." Shanelle said smirking.

"Touché" I grinned.

"Iruka gtf out of my episode!" Kylie randomly yelled. All 3 of us burst out laughing so hard we were crying. I lay back in my chair holding my sides. "Ooooo I can't breathe, ha-ha!"

The Akatsuki just strained at us not getting anything. I calmed down and stood and retrieved my laptop from the tent. I sat back down and hooked up to the Wi-Fi.

"When I said u had a whole sh*t load of fans I also implied talented ones who can manipulate episodes into little fan shows with their own script, Naruto Abridged for instance." I clicked on the first episode of Naruto Abridged and turned my laptop for all to see.

"Kit Kat u thinks we really should show them?" Shanelle said worriedly. I waved my hand and grinned.

"Eh no worries, it aint even the real script so were good."

While the show went on there were a lot of snickers and laughs. I snickered when it ended.

"'I want to be a real boy! Hey Naruto want to be a ninja? Eh, close enough'" I quoted giggling like an idiot. All of a sudden my laptop was gone and Shanelle was giggling manically. I got up and chased after her.

"SHANELLE U R NOT SHOWING THEM YOWI!"

Shanelle hugged my laptop to her chest. "But it's cute!" She whined. I snatched it away and held it out of reach.

"It's just wrong and against nature! It aint cute!" I yelled glaring at her.

"It's cute and u no it! No girl can resist the power of yoai!" Shanelle said striking a Rock Lee pose. My eyes widened in horror.

"OMFJS U SOUND LIKE MIGHT GUY!" I yelled. She anime fell.

"RUN FOR UR LIVES! HER GUY-NESS WILL RUB OFF ON UUUU!" I yelled running away.

"NOOOOOO! Itatchi! Give me a hug! I don't want to be Guy!" Shanelle yelled glomping Itatchi before he got the chance to defend himself. She may have bad balance but she's a speedy lil bugger sometimes.

"Itatchis' Guy now!" She yelled running away and hiding behind a confused Kisame.

"It wouldn't surprise me since he IS gay and all…" I said smirking. Kylie nodded.

"Ya I mean, who wears a green jump suit and bushy eyebrows unless you're a pedophile?" she said chuckling. Everybody sweatdroped. I shuddered and nodded.

"Anybody's got to be not rite in the head to be THAT! God he's so nasty and creepy!" I paled thinking about Guy. Itatchi hned and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm sure u can take a bath later!" She smiled.

I shook my head quickly getting the thoughts of Guy out of my head and addressed the Akatsuki characters. "So what brings u here to the good old U S of A?"

-insert long description of earlier chapters-

I could not stop laughing, no matter how hard I tried; I just could not stop laughing. Shanelle and Kiwi were the same. After ten minutes of strait nonstop laughter we finally settled, all of us groaning and holding our sides. I giggled then gasped trying to quell the cramps my laughing fit gave me.

"O mah gooshnesh u guys! Ha-ha karmas a b*tch! Ha-ha!" I laughed holding my sides. Everyone glared at me and I grinned. "Well what do u expect? Killing people aint gunna get u no were in life. Karmas gunna catch up to u sooner or later. I'm hungry…" I said randomly getting up and starting a pot of ramen.

-time skip-

"Holy shit! Were clean out of ramen! I'm gunna have to go out and get more food tomaz…o dear Jashin-sama help me!" I said going into my money emo phase.

"Speaking of Jashin-sama, I need a sacrifice." Hidan said smirking creepily and drumming his fingers on his leg. "Who all here is a virgin?" he smirked. Shanelle was about to innocently raise her hand when we hear…

WHACK!

"OW WTF WAS THAT F*CKING FOR?" Hidan shouted holding his head were I had whacked him with a frying pan.

"NO! Bad Hidan! No sacrificing wile your hear!" I yelled holding up my frying pan ready to whack him again if he argued.

"I don't have to f*cking listen to u b*tch!" hidan yelled.

WHACK!

"F*CK!"

"NO SACRIFICING!"

"GO TO H*LL!"

WHACK!

"FINE! GOD D*MNIT!"

WHACK!

"WTH?" Hidan yelled holding his bruised and bleeding head.

"Tis funneh!" I said grinning all innocently. Everyone sweat dropped, others laughed and Kakuzu grinned.

"Let me try."

CUT! END CHAPPIE!

WOOOOT! CHAPPIE 3 UP! YESH! KEEP REVIEWING AND THANK U TO ALL OF THOES WHO HAVE REVIEWED! U MAKE MY LIFE WORTH LIVING! JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 SMORES!**

"F*cking sh*t!" Hidan cursed holding his skull. I sighed and went into the tent and grabbed my EMT Paramedic first aid kit. I walked out and sat down in front of Hidan.

"Sit still and maybe you'll get a lollipop." I grinned and got to work. Hidan sat still, probably scared I'll whack him again. I stopped the bleeding, cleaned the cuts, and wrapped his head in gauze. I tied it tight and Hidan winced.

"Whoops sorry. There, now keep this on your head and take these." I said handing him and ice pack and 3 pain killers. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are these?" he asked studying the little blue pills.

"LOOPY PILLS!" Shanelle yelled getting up and running around in a circle. She tripped over Kisame's stretched out leg and ran into a teeki torch. I glared at him and he flashed me a toothy grin.

"I saw that and there pain killers, the feeling not the person." I added grinning at the Akatsuki leader. He grunted and I stood up and went to go treat Shanelle's bruised fore head. I turned around and Hidan was out like a light. I smiled and shook my head.

"Maybe I gave him one to many…o well I'm still training so what can you do?" I shrugged and gathered up my first aid kit and returned to the fire. Most ninjas had dispersed and all that was left was Konan, Deidara, Tobi, and Pein. Hidan was asleep but he doesn't count. Anyways.

I sat down and sighed. Shanelle was rubbing her fore head.

"Don't rub it or you'll make it worse." I scolded. She stopped and grinned. "Yes Sakura-Chan" I giggled. "Ok Naruto-Chan." Shanelle grinned. We earned confused stairs witch made me laugh and explain.

"Shanelle and Kylie call me Sakura because I have a fiery temper, red hair, and I'm training to become a medic. Shanelle's Naruto because she's clumsy, hyper, and loves Ramen. And Kylies Kakashi because she's more laid back and calm…plus she's usually late to class 24/7…without the 'reading porn' part tho…" I trailed off giggling.

They nodded getting it and Tobi decided to speak.

"Tobi is still confused, why is Tobi here?"

I sighed and shrugged and said. "Maybe because you're a group of S-ranked criminals needing a good time out?" I earned glares at that. I glared rite back getting pissed.

"Well? Wtf do u expect? You can't just try to kill a bunch of people and try to take over the world and not have it come back and bite u in the butt! U asked for an opinion and I gave it!" there was a silence.

I sighed and stared at the fire. "Sorry about that, you can't really expect me to cope well with a group or mass murders randomly showing up on my summer vacation." I apologized. Enter another awkward pause. I smiled and looked up at Konan.

"So Konan-san, what is it like to be the only girl in a group of 9 guys?"

Konan thought for a bit, and then said. "Men can be such pigs!" I laughed smiling brightly, the fire making my eyes glow a light orange.

"Why are your eyes wight? Are you a Huuga? Yeah." Deidara asked looking at me. My smile faded a bit and I looked back at the fire.

"No, I'm not a Huuga. It's a birth defect; I guess you could say I'm a bit blind…" I tailed off then grinned not allowing myself to go emo. "But tis ok! I can cook, clean and do a lot of things better then Nelle-chan and Kiwi-Chan, rite?" I called over to my bfffls.

"DON'T CALL ME NELLE!" Was what we heard back. I chuckled and went back to staring at the fire.

"I'm not handicapped, I can see I just need really thick glasses…speaking of which…" I got up and ran into the tent retrieving my thick Kent Clark glasses. Ya there just that awesome!

I sat back down slipping them on and grinned.

"Tobi thinks Kathryn-Chan looks like and owl!" guess who said that? I giggled then my face went hard.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kathryn. Call me Kat or Kit-kat! I hate that name! Tis so stupid!" I said kicking some dirt into the fire. Tobi nodded.

"Tobi's Tobi!" Tobi said happily.

I smiled. "Yes I know this Tobi-san; any way…I want smores…" I stood up and walked over to the picnic table tripping over nothing on the way.

"Fail!" Kiwi and Smilie said at the same time walking up. Ya Shanelle tripped over air as well making us laugh. I gathered up the sticks, marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers and walked back over to the fire where all mutters of conversation stopped. I grinned and sat down.

"Already coming up with ways to get back eh? Smart."

"What are u Canadian now? Eh?" Kiwi said laughing. I shrugged then passed around sticks and marshmallows.

"You can devise plans later, now…let's roast!" I said happily sticking my marshmallow over the fire. Kiwi slowly roasted hers like me and Shanelle just stuck it in the fire making it catch and burn to ashes. I laughed and noticed nobody was roasting anything.

"What? Never made a smore before?" I asked watching them. They shook their heads. I sighed and took my marshmallow out and put it on a gram cracker and chocolate and smushed it.

"Ta daaaa! A perfect smore!" I said happily taking a bite, melted marshmallow oozed out getting all over my fingers.

"Make a mess much?" Kylie asked grinning. I stuck my tongue out at her but ate the rest. Pein, Konan, Deidara and Tobi put there sticks into the fire. Tobi's immediately caught on fire making him spazz out. It fell off his stick and dropped into the fire. He cried emoly. I giggled and handed him another marshmallow.

"Next time if it catches, just blow it out." He nodded and I went back to mine.

"Awe man! Who wants a charred marshmallow?" I asked holding up my stick revealing a much burnt marshmallow. A small breeze blew and it eroded away. I cried emoly.

"Failure!" I said then sticking another marshmallow on my stick and roasting it.

"Now what? Un" Deidara asked holding up a perfect brown marshmallow. I handed him 2 gram crackers and a chunk of chocolate and showed him how to make a smore again. He took a bite and his blue eye lit up.

"Wow un! That's good!" he finished off the rest and I giggled.

"**Told ya."**

**CUT! END CHAPPIE!**

** BOOOYA F*CKING GREATNESS! CHAPTER 4 IS UP AND RUNNING FULL BLAST! HAHA HOPE IT WAS LONG ENUF AND THANKS FOR READING! I OWE U!**

**KAKUZU: DON'T TELL THEM THAT! WELL GO INTO DEPT!**

**M: TRUEEE…..O.O ERASE THAT FROM UR MINDS! –PRESSES REWIND BUTTON THAT ERASES WHAT EVER THE HECK WERE TAKING ABOUT FROM ALL UR MINDS AND GIVES U COOKIES INSTEAD-**

**JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Worlds and Shopping

HELOOOOOO OUT THERE! How's it going? –Ducks a lawn mower thrown at my head- yes, yes it's been a long time. I'm sorry about that but hey! I'm now aren't I? Read on!~

I sat in my chair reading one of my Fruits Basket manga's when Hidan walked up and sat on the ground.

"Morning, sleep well Hidan-san?" I asked sweetly, smirking. He glared at me, his head still wrapped up in gauze. "Oh don't give me that look; you threatened my friends; witch ended up pissing me off and activating my mother instinct. Threaten Shanelle or Kylie again and it won't be your head you'll loose." I said darkly glaring at Hidan from over my book.

He grunted and glared at the fire. 'Hm, how odd.' I thought. 'On any normal occasion he would have told me off and tried to sacrifice me, maybe I had hit him a little too hard.' I mused, going back to my manga. 'O well, not my problem'

The dark was beginning to fade and I sighed, closing my manga. The sky was painted a beautiful crimson red, like blood. I smiled and stared at the east, watching the sun slowly rise.

"Wonder if the sunrises are like this in your world." I mused, a faraway glint in my eyes.

"The fuck you talking about bitch." Hidan growled looking up at what I was staring at. He grunted and looked back at the fire, not caring. "It's a fucking sunrise, big deal!"

"I've always wished I could go there. What I would give for just one glance at the Hokage Cliff in the Leaf village, or the dessert in the Wind country; and then maybe I wouldn't mind being killed for knowing too much." I said smiling. Hidan looked up at me, not understanding. I looked down at him still smiling.

"I know for a fact that if it was the other way around, me coming to your universe instead of you coming to ours; I would be either captured by the Akatsuki and tortured for every drop of information, or killed by a Konoha ANBU for probably calling the Hokage 'The Boob Lady'." I laughed and looked back up at the sky.

"Ide still die a happy 14 yr. old." I said.

"Your only 14?" Hidan asked raising an eyebrow. 'I thought she was at least 16, considering how she acts like a mother so much.' He thought frouning.

"Ya, 15 in 2 days on July 7th. It's funny really, I'm the youngest of Kylie and Shanelle, and yet I act like their mother. I mean, I cook, clean, help them when their hurt; shit ide even take a bullet for them." I said shaking my head. I looked back at Hidan.

"Out of all the Akatsuki, you're my favorite. Don't let that give you a swelled head, but I think you're lucky. Being immortal that is." I looked back at the sky, a longing look in my eyes. "To be able to take a hit for a friend or family member, and still live through it and not feeling guilty for leaving them behind; o how I wish I could do that! Shanelle and Kylie are the only 2 people keeping me here. Without them I would have committed suicide a long time ago." A small tear traced down my cheek and I wiped angrily at it.

"Haha, sorry. Uhm, sorry about that. I-I'm gunna go t-take a shower." I stuttered out blushing and running off leaving a baffled Hidan at the fire.

A half an hour later I had finished my shower and was dressed in jeans and tank top. I walked out of the bathrooms still towel drying my hair and walked into the camp.

"Morning all." I said cheerily. I received a couple tired grunts and an Hn from a certain weasel. I laughed and draped the towel on the cloths line; then turned to the Akatsuki smiling.

"So, who wants to help me make breakfast?" I asked.

"Tobi will help Kit Kat-Chan!" yelled Tobi glomping me. I laughed and hugged him back; then looked at the rest. "Anybody else?" I asked. Konan shrugged and stepped forward.

"All right! Tobi-san, can you get the bacon out of the blue tub, and Konan-san, can you please re-start the fire?" Konan nodded and walked over to the fire pit and I led Tobi to the picnic table.

"Is this it Kit Kat-Chan?" Tobi asked holding up a packet of un-opened bacon.

"It sure is Tobi-san, thank you!" I said taking it and opening the packet. I laid the bacon into a greased frying pan and set it on the grill over the fire; then cracked a couple eggs into a bowl and mixed in some cinnamon for French toast. I multi tasked stirring the bacon, flipping the French toast and frying up eggs.

The Akatsuki watched me warily. I rolled my eyes.

"You have no worries; I won't poison my favorite characters! Besides, I don't own any poison." I stated transferring the French toast and bacon onto some plates. I stirred the eggs a little more then put the pan on the table.

"Heh, watch this." I said then held up my hand all five fingers spread out. I slowly counted down, every second curling a finger into my fist. When I reached one, I pointed to the tent where the zipper zipped down, and a wight blur zoomed out screaming "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I held up a hand and Shanelle skidded to a halt in front of me, a wild look in her eyes.

"Hold your chakra Nelle, wait till the whole gang is here." I said smirking. Shanelle growled something intelligible and stared at the food trying to get it to stand up and walk to her.

Five seconds ticked by and I sighed. "Kisame-san, could you please wake up Kylie?"

Kisame grinned a toothy grin and walked into the tent. Three seconds later he crawled back out with a kicking and screaming 15 yr. old draped over his shoulder.

"Now that's a wakeup call." I commented smirking. Kisame chuckled and dropped Kylie down on her butt. She glared at the fish man and flipped him off. He just laughed.

"Good morning Kylie, nice of you to join us." I said smirking.

"Oh, fuck you Kat!" Kylie grumbled standing up. I handed her and everybody else a paper plate and they helped themselves.

"Maple syrup is next to the French toast if anybody wants it." I said picking up 3 slices of bacon.

"What the heck is maple syrup? Yeah." Deidara asked picking up the bottle.

"Flavor." I said taking the bottle and pouring some onto my toast.

"What is this?" "**It's tasty**." Zetzu asked biting into slice of French toast.

"That's French toast, kind of like toast but not as crispy." I said taking a bite.

"Wow, who knew somebody could cook better than Itatchi." Kisame said eating his 7th slice of bacon. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the Uchiha. He was his normal stoic expression.

"Itatchi-san cooks?" I asked tilting my head, trying to imagine Itatchi wearing a kiss the cook apron and frosting a cake, whistling merry had a little lamb, ya. Fail.

"Best Rice Balls ever." Kisame said nudging the ninja. Itatchi hned and bit a slice of bacon.

"Hm, I'll have to ask for the recipe, I've always wanted to make rice balls." I said dropping my paper plate into the trash bag. I then clapped my hands rubbing them together.

"All right! And so begins the battle between me and the grease!" I said picking up the pans I used and taking them to the bathroom.

I came back 15 minutes later, the pans sparkly clean! Shanelle was talking to Pein when she caught the sparkles.

"OOOOOOHH! PRETTY PRETTY SHINEY SHINEY!" she yelled running at me. Pein glared at her, pissed at being interrupted. I rolled my eyes and handed Shanelle a pan so she could amuse herself by shining it into people's eyes. I set the other pans away and took the pan back from Shanelle before she could cause a car to run into a tree.

"NOOOOooooe! I was having fun!" She wailed eroding away. I handed her a stick and she cheered running off to go poke Kylie with it.

I walked up to Pein and smiled. "Let me guess, you were quizzing her on how much we know?" Pein glared at me and I grinned.

"Oh it's all right Negato Uzumaki-san, we won't tell anybody that you're not the real leader of Akatsuki." I said before walking off leaving a startled Pein to wonder what was going on.

CUT! END CHAPPIEEEE!

HAAAAALALUJIA! LOL JK SORRY I TYPED THIS REALY LATE AND YA…

HIDAN: IT WA ONLY F*CKING 7:54 PM!

ME: SHUT UP! –STUFFS A CLOTH BAG OVER HIS HEAD SO HE CANT SEE-

HIDAN: WTF B*TCH! LET ME GO!

ME: NEVERRRRR! –HOG TIES HIS ARMS AND LEGS AND SITS ON HIM-

HIDAN: -INCERT MUFFLED CURSES I AM NEVER ALLOWED TO REPEAT-

ME: O GOD…

HIDAN: IT'S JASHIN D*MNIT!

KAKUZU: JA NE!


End file.
